


It's Different When It Happens to You

by bre_meister



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Butch's insecurities, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Mentions of explicit activity, Mystery, Swearing, There will be fluff I promise but we have to go on a journey first to get there, mainly greens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: When Buttercup and Butch wake up to find their child missing, they will do whatever it takes to get him back
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the characters just the OC babies

Butch wakes up to a pounding in his head and the sounds of a groggy Buttercup next to him who was, apparently, experiencing the same blinding lights and dizziness that he was. Somehow he understood that his wife was speaking but he was only able to make out the end of her sentence - something about it being three am maybe; he wasn’t exactly sure which lead to the definitely dignified and totally not whiny “ugh” should that somehow made his head hurt worse. Suddenly it was like the clouds I’m his mind parted and he could finally understand what Buttercup was saying.

“I feel like I’ve been dosed with a round of Antidote X” she mumbled sounding much more put together than she had a right to be considering the situation and time - a quick look at the clock beside the bed had confirmed the muddled message from earlier.

“Couldn't have been A’X, I still have my powers from what I can tell”. The only reply he received was a pained moan as she shook her head, doubtlessly to clear the fog in her brain that seemed to be sticking around longer than his had.

“What even happened last night?” She questioned.

“Ugh, the last thing I remember was getting in bed with you after we put Bruce to bed-“ the look on her face at the mention of their two-year-old son was enough to make him stop in the middle of his sentence. Emerald met lime as the two stared at each other - any remaining traces of pain gone - both coming to the same conclusion. Wordlessly the two bolted out of bed, both running to reach their shared destination as quickly as possible - their son’s room, just down the hall, where their super-hearing couldn’t pick up the usual sound of steady breaths leaving his tiny body.

Bruce hadn’t exactly been planned, he was definitely a surprise for the couple who were still on the young side (only twenty-eight when that bomb had been dropped). Everyone had always thought Bommer and Bubbles would buy into the whole ‘white picket fence, two kids, and the perfect house’ schtick first but they'd only welcomed their first child a few months ago and Blossom and Brick had been very adamant that they were not planning on having kids so soon. Butch can remember, at the time, thinking snidely good luck with that. After all, that’s what he and BC had said and now here they were with a kid; a little boy who had his momma’s straight yet unruly hair and his daddy’s deep, green eyes. A kid who was most definitely not in his room where he had been left safe and sound by his parents not ten hours ago.  
For as much as Buttercup griped about having motherhood thrust upon her so unexpectedly she took to it as she did with sports: naturally and effortlessly. She loved her son with every ounce of her being and that was made even more evident to Butch as he watched his wife work herself into a panic.

“Bruce!” she was screaming now,” Baby, where are you? If you’re hiding, come out!”

It was obvious to Butch that the boy was not hiding. He couldn’t hear the child anywhere in the small house and a quick super search of the whole place confirmed his worst nightmares: his baby was gone. Butch returned to his wife who was still calling out for their lost child. She looked up hopefully at him and he felt his heart drop when he had to give a negative affirmation. Impossibly, his heart dropped, even more, when Buttercup’s face crumpled and she collapsed in his arms in tears; the toughest fighter had reached her breaking point.

“What do we do Butch, how-?” the sob that wracked her body prevented her from finishing her thought but she didn’t need to, Butch already knew. What do we do? Who could have done this? How did they do this? Why would they hurt our baby? An endless stream of How? and Why? running through both of their heads. He knew whatever he could possibly say would not be enough, nothing would be enough until they had their son back in their arms safe, home, right where he should be. Despite this, Butch knew she was waiting on an answer so he mustered everything he had - using his rage to make up for his missing strength that was weaning by the second- to give her what he did have for now: the reassurance that she desperately needed.

“Everything is gonna be ok. We’ll find him and the sick bastard that did this. Whoever it was had a lot of balls to break into the house of a Powerpuff and a Rowdyruff and I’m gonna thoroughly enjoy ripping them off when I get my hands on ’em. Messing with us is one thing but our kid… their in for it now”  
Her tears seemed to subside at that. Whether it was from his words or a general tiredness Butch didn’t know but at this point, he was willing to take what he could get.  
“For now,” he continued, “we call the smartest person we know”.

She looked up at him quizzically from her position wrapped up in his arms. “Brick?”. At his brother’s name, Butch put on the best smile he could for her considering the situation and said

“ Well I was thinking more Blossom but hey, I supposed the redheads are pretty much the same person at this point.”

Butch could tell she was not amused with his joke but all the same the corner of her mouth tilted up in a semblance of a smile. His attempt to lighten the situation was semi-successful.

As much as he hated to leave her alone right now, Buttercup refused to leave the green painted room (the same green father and son shared, somehow it was the only color the two could agree on - big surprise there) out of some probably misguided hope that little Bruce would crawl from behind a piece of furniture or the closet to shout “surprise” in that childish was of his. BC knew it wouldn’t happen but she just couldn’t help imagining her little boy squealing with laughter at the fright he had caused his momma and daddy. Their kid was something else, a real terror. Everyone said he was a mini Butch and he hoped that wherever he was, Bruce was giving his kidnapper hell, just like he would.

The phone rang for what felt like forever as Butch waited in their own bedroom for Brick to pick up (for all his joking, Brick truly was the only person, besides Buttercup, Butch would call in a crisis). Just when he thought he was going to have to hang up and try again, a groggy, irritated voice that could only belong to Brick answered.  
“You better have a good reason for calling here this early Butch or I swear-“ Brick wasn’t able to finish his sentence (an apparent running trend this fine morning) before Butch cut him off,

“Bruce is missing, someone broke in we don’t know how or why… my son is missing Brick! What do we do!”  
There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment Butch thought his brother had hung up until,

“We’ll be there in five.” Brick really did hang up then.

Butch let his cell phone drop into his lap and, for the first time that night, he cried. All the feelings he had pushed down to be strong for Buttercup returned full force like a tidal wave and Butch, silent as tears ran down his face, sat in the empty room, his wife just down the hall staring into a glaringly empty cot their son should be occupying.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the team assembles to try to solve the mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s the next chapter, enjoy 😊

There’s a knock on the door. Butch looks up at the clock and realizing that several minutes had passed since his breakdown began, he zipped to the in-suite bathroom to clean his face before he went to let in who he assumed was his brother and sister-in-law. By the time he made it down the steps and to the door Buttercup had already let in their visitors. Buttercup had spent the last few minutes sitting on the floor in Bruce’s room silently praying to anyone that would listen for the safe return of her child. The thought that their son’s room was chosen strategically so his parents' super ears could especially hear everything made both adults feel impossibly worse about the whole situation. 

All four heros stood in silence for a moment after the door closed. The reds were sharing a look; seemingly having a silent conversation about who should speak first and what they should say. It seemed that Brick had drawn the short straw.

“ I called Boomer and Bubs on the way over, they should be here soon. This is an all hands on deck situation; no one messes with this family and gets away with it.” Brick said in his usual tone that brokered no argument. In theory, it should have calmed them but Butch knew that Brick only used that tone on missions and in times of great distress which only seemed to amplify their dire situation. Butch and Buttercup shared their own silent conversation which ended with Buttercup trying to hide her tears and sniffles in butch’s shirt. Buttercup hated crying in front of people who weren’t Butch. She had a reputation to uphold and everyone knew that the “Toughest Fighter” did not cry.

Perhaps, that’s why Blossom suggested the two go upstairs and change out of their pajamas. Butch then found himself leading Buttercup up to their room and helping her change into real clothes almost on autopilot while Bloss and Brick waited downstairs for the blues to arrive before anyone investigated the scene of the crime. Once fully dressed the two sat on their bed for a moment. Neither spoke, only the sounds of soft sniffles could be heard as they sat together preparing themselves for what was to come next. When they were as ready as they could be they joined the others downstairs where Buch realized that his younger brother had arrived sans his apply named bubbly, blonde wife.

“Where’re Bubbles?” Buttercup inquired. It was just like her to skip greetings and formalities on a good day and with all things considered Boomer chose to ignore the forgone “hello” instead of correcting her like he usually would.

“At home,” he explained, “ There was no way we would be able to find a babysitter this early in the morning and the Professor wasn’t answering his phone either so Bubs said she would stay behind with Bella until either the Professor wakes up or she can get a sitter. She really wanted to come but someone had to watch the baby. I’m supposed to keep her updated and she’ll join us later.”

“Oh.” Buttercup couldn’t help how disappointed she sounded. She was really banking on her litter sister being here, could have really used her endless optimism and hope. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for Boomer’s help though so she added: “ I mean, no, that makes total sense, of course.”

Boomer opened his arms to her, “She also said to give you a hug. I know you’re not really a hugger but…”

Buttercup stepped into Boomer’s arms to receive the comforting affection he was trying to offer her; a whispered “Thank you” escaping from her lips. It wasn’t the same as a hug from her sister but it would work for now. The two separated at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Brick and Blossom were both in full-on leader mode, standing side by side ready to give instructions as if it were just another monster attack on the city they were dealing with and not a missing family member who was barely even two years old.

“First things first,” Brick began, “ Tell us again exactly what happened and don’t leave anything out. Any little detail may help us find whoever did this”.

Butch fought the instinct to roll his eyes. He knew how this worked. Hell, he’d given that speech to numerous citizens countless times himself! As if reading his mind his brother directed his attention to him,

“ You know the protocol. If we want to catch this guy this is how we’re going to do it.”  
Butch was in no mood to deal with the “protocol” their fearless leaders oh so loved to preach about. Fuck protocol! He wanted to say, you don’t know how it feels like to have your whole world stolen from you right under your nose! You don’t understand, Brick, what it feels like to know you’ve failed the little person who is so completely dependent on you, who trusted in you! But he doesn’t say any of that. Instead, he turns to Bommer. Boomer was a safe option, Boomer would understand because he had a baby of his own, Boomer wouldn’t blame him...would he?

Butch shakes his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. Instead, he focuses on recounting the night. It was easier to remember specificities than he thought; every detail was burned into his mind. Buttercup had to take over half way through when Butch started twitching - a nervous tick from his younger days he had never quite been able to shake completely - it wasn’t constant anymore but it always seemed to show up when he was really angry or upset and was always an inconvenience especially now. By the end of their story the two greens could tell their siblings were slightly confused.

“You’re sure you were drugged?” Brick’s question sounded almost accusatory and it was obvious Buttercup was not happy about it.

“Yes we’re sure. We were drowsy and I had a headache that could rival a hangover any day” 

“All I’m saying is that-“ they would never know what he was saying because Blossom kicked Brick in his class and elbowed his ribs before he could finish. At that he directed his red eyes to his wife while rubbing his bruised rib.

“What the hell?”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply Cap Boy but my son is missing! You said you were coming here to help but if this is what your help looks like then there’s the door! Just because we’re family doesn’t mean I Won’t kick your ass; you better watch yourself.” Butch placed a hand on Buttercups shoulder - wether to encourage her or hold her back he wasn’t sure- and sent a scathing look to his brother who was acting like a grade A asshole.

“ Please ignore him.” Blossom was trying to play pacifist while sending her own icy look to Brick.  
“What Brick was trying to get at is the fact that normal drugs wouldn’t work on us. A needle wouldn’t even be able to pierce our skin. Now I suppose an aerosol could possibly get the job done.”

“Perhaps we should worry about the druging portion later and put our efforts into finding Bruce first. Can we see his room please?” Butch sent his little brother a grateful look. He had been about to go off like BC had earlier until Boom stepped in; he was really intuitive about these kinds of things.

Everyone followed the greens up the stairs more out of formality as they led them to Bruce’s room. Everyone of them knew where it was, they‘d all been in this house countless times and had even babysat in the past but still, they fell in line - worries parents in the front, the reds in the middle, and Boomer taking up the rear.  
In all honesty Boomer didn’t know what we were expecting, a giant flashing sign that said “I have your kid” with the name of the perpetrator was definitely out of the question. Maybe a small token or a fingerprint that would have been easy to spot with their enhanced vision. What Boomer can say is that he definitely was not expecting to find nothing. Not one thing was out of place. No rustled blinds or missing toys to keep the stolen toddler entertained. Bruce’s cherished blanket that he never went anywhere without was tucked safely in the corner of his crib where it was every night - Boomer knew both from stories and first hand experience. There was no sign that anyone else had been here. It looked like Bruce had simply up and vanished. Boomer could tell Brick and Blossom we’re making the same conclusions in their head.

”So? What do we do now?” Buttercup was nervously fidgeting and Butch’s twitching seemed to have increased in intensity while the others had been searching the room.

“Well, I know this sucks to hear but all we can do is wait.” Brick was right, Butch didn’t want to hear that and it sounded worse he second time around from  
Blossom.

“Right. I propose when the sun rises we split up and do sweeps of the town, residential areas, and the surrounding forest; get the word out to everyone. At this moment we have no leads.”

It was at the precise moment of 3:35 am that the hot line rang. Every pair had one in their homes somewhere. Butch and Buttercup’s was in their bedroom and was, of course, only used for emergencies - mainly monster attacks. All five super individuals were positive there was no monster attack currently in progress.  
Boomer nodded to open the door towards the direction of the bedroom where the blaring sound of the hot line was emanating from.

“I think that’s the lead we’re looking for.”  
Butch hated how criptic that sounded. Buttercup grabbed his hand and before he knew it they were standing in front of the little table in the corner of their room that housed the emergency phone with the receiver held between them so they could both hear.

“Hello?”

“Buttercup?” It was the Professor. Butch was confused, why would his father in law be calling on the hot line even if he had somehow figured out what was going on. 

“Buttercup,” he said again sounding really shaken, “I -I know what happened to Bruce.” Butch heard his wife audibly gasp next to him,

“I’ve been given a message to really to you and Butch. From who took him. You, um, you should come over immediately this isn’t something I can say on the phone.”

At that the professor hung up the phone, the dial tone replacing where his voice had just been. Buttercup and Butch looked at each other sharing another one of those private conversations. Sure, he was scared when he awoke that morning to find his son missing, but for the first real time in his life, Butch Jojo admitted to himself that he was fucking terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter; I will try to keep up with weekly updates but no promises until after AP testing (maybe then I can finally get the formatting to agree with itself ).As always, comments and kudos are well appreciated thank you for reading!


	3. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally finds out where little Bruce got off to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update took a little longer this week but this is a really important chapter to the story and I wanted to make sure I do it justice. It turned out to be a little longer than the others as well

When they arrived at the girl’s childhood home Buttercup waited impatiently for Boomer to unlock the door. All three girls and their partneres had a key to the classic house and neither BC or Butch had had the wherewithal to grab their own key before bolting. Boomer, being the fastest of the group, had been able to catch up to the greens first, making it to the house at the same time as her and Butch if not a few secounds before. He had wasted no time in pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door but Buttercup was never one for patience on a good day and today was definitely the  _ worst _ day of her life.

“Could you go any slower Boom?” 

At the sound of his brother’s voice, Boomer opened the door and simply threw an unappreciative look over his shoulder as he entered the house. Buttercup entered the house next and could hear the sound of Blossom and Brick landing at the door behind Butch. She silently followed Boomer down the stairs to John Utonium’s lab situated below the house - the door had been opened and all the superbeings could hear nervous walking coming from down below, so common logic states that's where the Professor must be.

The distinct sounds of someone walking on the stairs caused John to stop his pacing and look up in time to see his family, minus his youngest daughter, all join him in his dark lab. When Buttercup spoke, John could feel his heart break.

“Daddy?” she asked in a voice that was too quiet and small for his middle daughter. Even more disconcerting, she only called him Daddy when she was scared or extremely nervous. The last time he heard that word from her mouth was in a hospital room right before she gave birth to Bruce - the baby was coming early and since Butch was out of town on offical team buisness, his daughter had been so scared he wouldn’t make it back in time. The thought of the day his first grandchild was born was enough to bring him back to the present. John opened his arms for Buttercup as she moved away from the group and towards him. He wrapped her in a hug and, for a moment, they all stood in silence.

“Professor,” it seemed Butch was tierd of waiting “What’s going on? You said you know who took Bruce and that we had to come over. Well, we're here, now who took my son!” Butch’s voice grew more agitated the longer he talked. His question was followed up by one from Blossom,

“How did you even find out Bruce was missing? Did you tell him in a voicemail when you called earlier?” The last half of the question was directed at Boomer who simply shook his head no before returning his attention to his father - in - law.

Buttercup pulled back but didn’t completely let go so she could look at her father’s face. She had been so focused on the idea that her father may have the answers she needed, she never stopped to question how he got them in the first place. Quietly she had been hoping that Bruce had somehow flown over to his grandfather’s house. He had just begun to really learn how to control his powers so while it wasn’t likely, it was not completely out of the realm of possibility. But one look at the state of the Professor when they arrived told her Bruce was not here.

“Daddy, please tell me he’s somewhere safe, please...” Her voice trailed off. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and didn’t have to turn around to know it was Butch. She stepped away from her father and into her husband who she could always find strength in. The Professor signed and Buttercup braced herslef agaisnt Butch for the new information that was about to be imparted on everyone in the room.

“I was told in a dream. Well at least I believe it was in my dream I suppose it could have just been someone standing over me speaking in the real world but, either way, I heard it in my head while I was sleeping.” The Professor held up his hand, “Before you say anything, I know how absurd this sounds but, I know what I know and I know it’s real.” 

“Ok so, assuming what you’re saying is true, what did you  _ dream _ tell you?” Butch didn’t care how Untonium got the infromating, he just wanted to know where his son was.

“Well it’s not an exact location. All the dream told me was that Bruce is where ‘ two greens meet in the middle of the night and a feeling like love began to ignite’”.

“Hmm, a riddel..” Brick trailed off thinking. Everyone was thinking.

“Greens...love..” The cogs in Butch’s head were turning. Suddenly he looked down to address his wife,

“Well, clearly the riddle is talking about us. Can you remember where we met?”

“It can’t be about us. The riddle said ‘in the night’ and we met in the middle of the day both times.” She put a hand over his heart and whispered the next part so only Butch could hear, “And if what you told me was true, you didn’t fall in love with me any of the times we meet at night and I know for a fact that I didn’t fall in love with you then either. I know I’ve never told you this before but I vividly remember when I fell for you and It was definitely in the daylight.”

Butch smiled for the first time that day.

“Maybe it’s talking about plants? Is there a green house in Townsville?” Blossom questioned.

“No. You’re all wrong.” Everyone looked up to see Bubbles floating down the steps. Boomer moved to meet his wife half way.

“Bubs? Who's watching the baby?”

“Robin. She owed me a favor and when you texted that you were all on your way here I just had to come and from the looks of it it’s a good thing I did. The answer to the riddle is the junkyard.” 

“The junkyard? My son better not be in a fucking junkyard! How did you even figure it out?”

“Well Butch it’s quite simple.” The room quieted as Bubbles began her explanation. “ The answer to the riddle is the junkyard because that is where Buttercup would go after sneaking out at night when we were kids to meet up with the Gang Green Gang. Or, more specifically, the  _ leader _ of the Gang Green Gang, Ace.” Bubbles looked mighty triumphant when she finished while everyone else looked dumbfounded. Under any other circumstance Buttercup would have smacked that look off of her face.

“You see, our little Buttercup had a little Buttercrush.” She even giggled! Buttercup could not believe that her sister was giggling! 

“You what?” Buttercup looked up at her husband who was currently giving her a weird look.

“I was five! Ugh, it doesn't even matter, let's just go to the junkyard and get our son back!” At that Buttercup flew off before anyone could speak, the fading lime streak that always follows her when she flies the only proof she was ever truly there. Butch let out a weird sound before he too flew off, his own emerald streak trailing him as he tried to cath up with his wife. 

The other two couples exchanged a look and bid the Professor goodbye before heading off towards their new destination. During the flight Blossom turned to her little sister and let out a sigh, 

“You didn’t have to...expose BC like that Bubs. You know her emotions are all over the place as it is.”

“Ya,” Boomer cut in, “And Butch has one hell of a jealous streak. After we find Bruce we should find Ace and put him in witness protection” Everyone knew he was only half joking.

Butch was thourghly confused when he landed in the junkyard and there was nothing there. Well, nothing besides the usual junk one found in a junkyard. Before he could voice this observation his brothers landed next to him but the girls kept going. It was then that Butch noticed that the three where headed towards a small shack almost hidden amongst the trash in the junkyard.

Blossom opened the door to the small shack while Bubbles and Buttercup fell in line behind her. Butch supposed some things never change when he relaized he and Boomer had taken up similar positions behind Brick. 

“The Gang Green Gang used this as a hideout but they haven’t been here in years. I wonder why the riddle would lead us here?” 

“Bruce isn’t here either! Bubbles are you sure you got the riddle right?” Bubbles was about to answer Buttercup but someone else did instead. It should have been impossible considering the voice was disembodied but was anything truly impossible in Townsville?

“She was most definitely right and Bruce is most definitely here!” The floating two toned voice caused everyone to stand on edge. Butch has officaly had enough of this.

“Where is my son you fucker!”

“Now now Butch, is that ny way to talk to your father? How disrespectful. I raised you better than this.” The sound of claws clicking floated around the room until finally, a clawed red figure materialized in the corner on the other side of the shed. Butch stepped forward and his brothers followed him.

“ You didn’t raise me! Now i’m going to ask you one more time.” Butch’s fists and eyes began to glow green with energy “ _ Where is my child _ !

Him narrowed his yellow eyes but Butch did not back down. The floaty tone of Him’s voice was gone with his next words,

“Ungrateful brat!” Him took a step back into the shadows and the floaty disembodied voice returned. “ Your little boy is right here…” The voice echoed then faded while little Bruce suddenly appeared in the spot Him had just been.

“Daddy! Momma!” Bruce yelled out upon seeing his parents. Bruce floated up until he was on his feet then beggan toddle towards his parents. Buttercup let out a cry as both she a Butch rusehd toawrds their child.

Thoughts of collecting her baby in her arms and holding him tight ended abruptly when she slammed face first into a glowing green shield inches away from her child. Confused, Buttercup turned to her husband

“Butch, what are you doing? Take the shield down!”

“It’s not mine I swear!” Butch began beating on the shield that looked erily similar to his own to no avail. Buttercup dropped down to the floor to be eye level with her son who had begun to panic. Being this close yet still away from his parents was apparently too much for the little boy who had started to cry and was hitting the barrier as hard as a superpowered two year old could.

“Hey it’s ok baby. Momma and Daddy are here now it’s ok. We’re going to get you out.” At the sound of his mother's calming voice, Bruce stopped hitting the barrier but started to cry harder. Butch too dropped to his knees next to his wife having given up on trying to break the wall with his hands.

“Look at me buddy ok?” Bruce quieted enough to do as his father asked.

“ You’re my strong, big boy right?” Bruce sniffled and nodded, “I know you’re scared but we’re not gonna stop until you’re home with us but right now I need you to be the strong boy I know you are.” In all honesty Butch was pulling these words out of his ass but he would say anything if it meant calming his son down. And none of it was a lie! Truly they would never stop fighting until their son was back home. Apparently the words were enough to calm him down because Bruce let out a small “ok” in response to Butch’s words.

“Where the hell did you go? Come out and face us you coward!” Butch turned around at the sound of Brick’s taunting. He'd forgotten the others were there.

“Why so mad Brick? You’re almost as rude as your brother!” Him was back in corporeal form. This time on their side of the barrier.

“I should have known it was you with that dumb riddle. You’ve always liked playing games but why Bruce? Why do you need a little boy just leave him out of this!”

“Why like you said Brick, I do enjoy playing games and,” Him disappear again only to reappear on the other side of the barrier a few feet behind Bruce, “ I just wanted to play with my grandson!”

At that Butch stood up fist glowing again and eyebrow twitching.

“He’s not  _ your _ anything! Let him go now!”

“Butch stop you’re scaring him!” The man in question looked down at his wife’s voice to see his son screaming again, crocodile tears flowing freely down his small face.

“Now look what you’ve done! You’ve gone and made the baby upset, good thing I know what to do. What always makes a child happy? Why a game of course!”

“We’ll play your game Him just let Bruce go!” It was Boomer that spoke up that time.

“But that’s just it! That’s the game, simple isn’t it. Buttercup makes a choice and then we all go home. It truly is a fun game don’t you think?”

Butch didn’t like this. He didn’t like the situation before but he certainly didn't like it now. They hadn’t heard from Him in years and all of a sudden he knocks them out, takes their baby, and now he’s just going to let them go home? It’s never this easy with his supposed ‘father’ , Butch was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“A choice? What kind of choice?” His wife’s question was answered with the snap of a claw. The Professor appeared, also behind the barrier, tied up and gagged with bonds that swirled around his body like the puffy, red smoke that made up Him’s domain. Butch could hear everyone’s collective gasp fro behind him and a chocked cry come from his wife who was still on the floor, hands pressed to the barrier in the same points where their son had his on the other side. The metaphorical shoe had dropped

Him’s voice was back to the sinister tone he took when he was ready to get serious. As much as the being talked about playing games, they certainly were not ‘playing’ anymore.

“ Two loved ones, one choice. Two prisoners but only one gets to go home. The Other stays with me forever.”

“No! What do you get out of this you sick fuck!” Buttercup was full on crying now but even that couldn’t squash that fiery spirit she had that made Butch fall in love with her.

“I get to watch you suffer! For all those times you Powerpuff Girls have ruined my plans. For you Rowdyruff’s turning against me. You boys were my best plan! Yet you let these girls corrupt you and brainwash you! You took what meant the most to me and now I'm going to take what means the most to you!” 

Butch was incesed,

“They didn’t brainwash us, they freed us from the likes of you and Mojo and every other no good villain in this town who told us that’s all we would ever be! They gave us a better life and I am not about to sit here and let you take it from me!” 

Him ignored Butch. Instead he turned his attention to Boomer and Bubbles.

“I would have taken your precious bundle of joy as well, but I figured one would be enough to get the point across and Bruce was just easier to take since your baby is still sleeping in your room. But, get in my way again and perhaps I'll be back for her as well.”

Boomer growled at the threat, stepping forwards to stand next to Butch ready to fight.

Him simply just clicked his claws together before delivering the final blow and the floaty voice made it’s return,

“You have one hour to decide. Wherever you are I'll find you there when you're ready.” The claws clicked again and with a swish of one long arm, the room began to fill with the same swirling, red smoke that made up the Professor’s ropes.

Suddenly Butch realized that he was being pushed out of the small shed along with everyone else on his side of the divide.  _ Don’t panic don’t panic don’t…. _ He was panicking. And all he could hear over his very real panic was the sounds of his son’s screams as he failed him yet again.

“Daddy! No go, stay! Momma no! Stay! No” 

Bruce was panicking as well it seemed. The cries ended when all of those remaining in the shed disappeared along with the smoke on the floor.

Butch was panicking, Bruce was panicking, and one look at his wife told him that she was also panicking.

“No! Butch what do we do? We have to get them back. I can’t c-chose! I can’t loose either of them Butch I can’t!” Butch tried to push down his panic enough to think but it was nearly impossible. He didn’t know what to say, what  _ could _ he say? He’d failed his son again. He’d failed his wife again. He’d failed.  _ Failed, failed, failed... _ yep...he was panicking. Thankfully, Brick took pity on his poor panicky soul and began to make a plan for him.

“Buttercup you’re going to have to pretend to pick. We have to get Him to let his guard down and that’s the fastest way to do it. The we’ll -” Brick was interrupted by Blossom who clearly did not like where this plan was going.

“Definitely not Brick! We are not going to risk Bruce, Dad, or Buttercup! This plan has way too many unknowns.”

“Blossom I know but it’s the only way -” this time it was Butch who interrupted Brick. He’d finally been able to get his panic under control and once that happened the answer came to him clear as day.

“It’s not the only way Brick and you know it.” He was looking his brother dead in the eye now. Butch knew Brick would fight him on this but it was his decison and his mind was already made up.

“Butch, no. I know what you’re thinking and I'm not going to let you challenge Him. Are you insane?”

“No Brick. I;ve actually never been more sane in my life. You did it yourself! I can do it, I  _ have _ to do it.”

“What are you talking about Butch?” Buttercup went unanswered as the brothers continued to fight, Now Boomer was was also trying to talk him out of it,

“Brick barley made it out of there Butch! If you challenge him and lose then you’re all gone, it’s over!” 

“Ya and if I don’t then we only get one back!”

“Butch waht is going on?” Again, Buttercup is ignored as Brick tries again to talk sense in him but Butch didn’t need sense, he needed his son back and his family safe - this was the only way to do it.

“Can’t you see this is what Him wants! Butch you won’t be able to do it -”

“Yes I will and you can’t stop me Brick.”

“I sure as hell can! What in God's name are you talking about?” Butch finally looked hsi wife in the face. She was no longer crying but her face was still tear stained and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms forever. He wanted to keep her safe and this is how he’s gonna do it.

“I’m going to challenge Him for our souls. It’s what Brick did forever ago to get us away from Him in the first place.”

“Ya and if he loses,” Boomer cut in “Then all there of them are stuck with Him for all eternity! It’s way too risky.” That comment brought the tears back to Buttercup’s eyes. She threw herself at Butch and held on to him tighter than she ever had before.

“I can’t lose you too Butch I wouldn’t survive it! Don’t make me go through that please!”

“You won’t because I'm not going to lose. I’m going to beat him and get our family back. Then we’re all going to make him regret ever messing with us. I can do this Buttercup. I can end this nightmare.” Once he finished, she sniffled and stepped away.

“Ok, I believe you.” His Brother’s were not happy with her decision.

“No”

“Buttercup you can’t be serious, you’re the one that’s supposed to talk some sense into him not the other way around” She turned to glare daggers at Brick and Boomer.

“I know that but you two need to understand something here. You’re treating this like any other kidnapping or monster fight but it’s not. It’s personal even more so for me and Butch than it is for you. I hope you never have to feel this way because, let me tell you, we deal with these things on a daily basis but it is  _ so _ much different when it happens to you. When _ your _ baby is stolen from you in the middle of the night on  _ your _ watch then you can talk to me about making sense!” She turned to Butch then. “I love you, I  _ trust _ you. If you think you can do this then I will back you to the end but just know that if you die, I will drag your ass up from the pit of hell myself and kill you again.”

Butch wished she was joking. All threats aside though, It felt good knowing that she understood why he has to do this even if everyone else couldn’t. He held her close one last time to draw strength from her for what he knew would come next.

“So, I see you’ve made a decision” Him was back. Butch let go and turned to face his re-creator.

“We have. I challenge you, but you already knew that, didn't you?”

“Why of course my dear child, and I know the perfect challenges to  _ end _ you!” That sinister tone had floated into Him's voice the longer he spoke. Him then snapped his claws and Butch had just enough time to look behind him at his wife once more befor ehe was enveloped in the swirling smoke.

  
The red puffy stuff reached his mouth, then his nose and eyes. It was everywhere and soon, he was choking on it. His last thought before he lost consciousness was of his wife and son... _ I won’t fail….I can’t fail…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all my readers, commenters, and Kudo leavers out there (Hearing from you guys always makes my day). Hopefully the next chapter will be out a little sooner and I pray that you guys are enjoing where the story is going. I am always open to constructive criticism!


	4. Welcome to The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge begins with the first test. We've heard of trial by fire but what about trial by tree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is finally here! This one was giving me a little trouble and with AP Exams starting it kind of threw off my feeble attempt at an updating schedule. I truly hope you guys think it was worth the wait 'cause I sure do.

When Butch came to he sprang up gasping for air. It had felt as if he’d been suffocating for hours but, in reality he knew it had only really been a few seconds. Him had a way of making every moment seem to last forever.

Looking around Butch noticed that he was back in Him’s own dimensional plane he had once called home what seemed like forever ago. Butch stood up to better survey the familiar surroundings - nothing. Well, not nothing, just an empty expanse of pink and red with that same swirling, cotton candy smoke floor as far as the eye could see. 

“Hey!” Butch called out into the space, “Show yourself you fucker! I’m tired of playing your games!”

Silence again. Butch was about to just pick a direction and start walking when he realized that was the exact opposite of what Brick would do. Butch wasn’t dumb, at least not in the sense that Boomer was dumb. No, contrary to popular belief and despite what his wife may call him in public Butch was in fact at least of average intelligence. Where his idiotic tendencies came into play was his fighting style. Butch had always been more of a punch-first-ask-question-never kind of guy and hey it usually worked out for him in the end….with a lot of pain usually but he didn’t mind the pain. Ironically enough pain helped him focus. However, punching first was not going to help him in his current situation. No, if he wanted to outsmart Him, he needed to think like Brick.

_ Be still...don’t wander around aimlessly you’ll give away your advantage….listen… _

Butch didn’t ever think he would be glad to hear Brick’s voice in his head but now he’s sure as hell glad he actually listened to his older brother. Butch followed the directions of voice Brick -  _ stay still, what can you hear… _

Super hearing could be both a blessing and a curse. Sure, it was cool being able to eavesdrop on conversations from a mile away but when your seventeen and you can hear everything your brother is doing in his room with a certain pink puff whose father most definitely would not approve...neither Butch nor Boomer could look either of the reds in the eye for weeks. 

Right now though Butch was definitely counting his enhanced ears as a major blessing. As soon as he closed his eyes and focused his ears the sound of running water seemed like it was coming from somewhere towards his right. This time when he looked up and around he was no longer surrounded by the empty pink void but a flourishing jungle scene filled with the same green the color of he and his wife’s eyes.As Butch looked around he truly took his new mantra to heart.

_ WWBD: what would Brick do? _

Brick would survey the area first.

There didn’t look to be anything dangerous in the immediate area and Butch couldn’t hear anything which he supposed was kind of wierd, he was in a jungle after all. He also seems to be standing on the banks of a shallow river. The crystal blue of the water cutting through the deep green of the foliage created a striking image. Off in the distance Butch noted that the current of the river seems to pick up, turning into more of a rapid as it flowed over large rocks and culminated in a waterfall. From his current vantage point it was impossible to tell how far the drop was and, quite frankly, Butch hoped he wouldn’t have to find out.

Suddenly a weed among the thick rocks in the middle of the powerful rapids began to grow. As it did, the rocks around it began to crack and split, some of the fractured ends turning into sharpened points made even more dangerous by the quickly flowing water around it. What was once a small weed was not at towering tree and no other than the professor was tied to the top and left to dangle above the rocks. Butch noted that if he were to fall the stones would most definitely pierce his body. In that case the best case scenario would be the Professor breaking his neck and dying on impact otherwise he would probably bleed out a slow, painful death.

_ No! That won’t happen because I  _ won’t _ fail! I can’t! Buttercup is counting on me, I can do this! _

Butch’s thoughts shifted to how he might be able to get his father-in- law out of this situation with as few broken bones, cuts, scratches, and or bruises as possible... _ WWBD.. _

_ A shield could work. If I encase the Professor in my shield then use my laser vision to cut the end of the rope attached to the tree I can get him down here safe and sound. _

That was admittedly the best plan Butch had ever come up with in that small amount of time…  _ WWBD _ ...Brick would be proud.

Butch set his stance to prepare for the kickback that always came when he used his special power and raised his arms to summon his green shield. The shield however seemed to have different ideas because it never came.

_ Weird...new plan I guess. I suppose I could just fly up there and grab him _

Honestly Butch really should have thought of that first, maybe he wasn’t as high on the intelligence meter as he thought. When Butch jumped up he expected to hover, instead he landed right back on the ground. He tried again only to be met with the same results. Butch kept jumping hoping to lift up only to end up falling right back to the earth, each time making a small splash in the water. Usually when he did this he would, ya know, fly! Now he just looked like an idiot jumping up and down in the water like a little kid in a puddle of water on a rainy day.

“Why yes, an  _ idiot _ indeed.”

...There was the voice…

A singular red flower grew up out of the ground near the tree the Professor was suspended on. The flower grew and grew until it was the same height of the tree and suddenly it was no longer a plant. Him stood over Butch in all his frilly, high-heeled glory.

….and there’s the body….

“Stop reading my mind! And what the hell did you do to my powers?”

“Well you see Butchie-boy I couldn't have your powers ruining my challenge.” Him continued in his litening tone, “ So I disabled some of them for the time being.”

“Then let’s get on with it then! What’s the first challenge hm?”

“Well the Professor here is a very smart man and while you may not be as idiotic as the  _ Dumber than the Dumbest _ ,” Butch bristled at the common nickname for his younger brother, it was only ok when he and Brick said it, “ but your intellect is nowhere near the likes of Brick either. So, let’s see what you can really do without your flight,lasers, or your special little shield. You have five minutes until the Professor drops!” At that Him disappeared, laughter echoing in his wake leaving Butch to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. 

_ WWBD WWBD WWBD???.... _

Butch was honestly at a lost. He would ask the Professor for his opinion but Him had made sure to thoroughly tie and gag the older man so Butch supposed  _ WWPUD  _ was out of the question.

_ Survey the are....take moment to think...think..think Butch think! But the only thing he could think of was how disappointed his wife would be if he couldn’t save her father. Butch let out a frustrated yell as he turned and punched one of the normal sized trees on the jungle river bank. The resulting damage was the almost complete destruction of the poor tree which lead Butch to the realization that despite the restriction on his powers, he still had his super strength. He had his super strength and he had an idea. _

Fuck  _ WWBD _ it was time to  _ punch _ ! If Butch aimed right he could punch through the solid base of the tree the professor was suspended on and cause it to lean just enough until it rested against one of the many trees on the other side of the river. Then Butch would be able to climb up the overgrown weed, untie the Professor, and Butch could safely make the jump from the shorter tree to the ground with his father-in-law in his arms. The riskiest part of the plan was getting across the jagged stones to reach said tree.

“Three minutes!” The ere voice drifted across the sky and the rope holding the professor to the tree began to fray. There was no more time for planning, just action. 

_ Punch first ask questions never _

Butch ran up the riverbank and used his super strength in his legs to propel him across as many of the rocks as he could. He landed about halfway from the tree, almost slipping on the slippery surface of the rock but managing to catch himself before he fell into the water that would surely carry him away and over the waterfall.

A sharp stinging pain shot across his hand and Butch looked down to see a steady flow of blood coming from a large cut on his palm. No matter, pain centered him, helped him focus. It was in that moment that Butch realized thinking like Brick was never going to help him pass this challenge. If he was going to do this, if  _ he _ was going to succeed...he would have to think like himself.

_ WWBD just became WWBD...dammit it's the same acronym! Whatever the point still stands. _

Butch silenced his thoughts and centered his mind on the pain because the pain always focused him and he had to do this his way. The muscled, green man crouched down on the rock and let its jagged edge cut into his hands before he pushed off with all his might and leaped into the air, throwing out his hands to catch himself on the huge tree. His grip was a little shaky due to the blood but it was fine, he could hold on long enough to do what needed to be done.

Punch after punch his fist connected with the tree in the same place every time. As Butch demolished the bottom, the top began to tilt until, finally, the tree leaned enough to if the professor were to drop, he would fall into the branches of one of the smaller, river side plants. immediately Butch stopped punching and began to shimmy his way up the tree until he was able to use the wide trunk as a bridge to get to the Professor.

_ WWBD hell ya I can do this! _

When he finally reached the older man, Butch made quick work of his gag and restraints. The Professor looked like he was about to say something when the large tree began to shift. There wasn't enough time for Butch to enact the last part of his ingenious plan and jump to the jungle floor. Instead, he and the Professor remained on the trunk of the large tree as it swayed dangerously toward the waterfall.

This high up Butch could now see over the edge of the falls. The drop was large but not impossible and ended in a large pool of water. Just like the river the water in the pool was crystal clear and Butch could tell that it was obviously deep. All in all, they could make it. In that moment Butch made a choice for the both of them.

“We’re going to have to jump.” By the look on the Professor’s face one would think Butch just asked him to stab one of his daughters.

“Wha..no! Jump? We wouldn’t survive!” the Professor sputtered

“John, so you trust me?” Butch had never spoken to his father-in-law in this way before. To be frank he was kind of scared of what the man would do to him X’ super powers or not. The Professor didn’t seem to notice or care either way though. He just simply nodded for if his middle child - the most closed off of all three of his daughters - could trust this man, then so could he.

“Ok then. Hold on, this is going to get a little weird.” Before any objections could be made Butch pulled the Professor to his chest, wrapped his arms around him, and jumped. He supposed it was a good thing the scientist was a bit shorter than him or this would have been even more awkward.

The Professor let out a most undignified scream as they plummeted over the side of the waterfall; the top of half of the large tree following them over not long after. Butch turned in the air so his back would be the first thing to hit the water. Falling from this height, a normal person would hit the water and go  _ SPLAT _ , not able to break the surface tension. An X’ enhanced person like Butch, even with some of his powers suppressed, could survive. Sure, he’d be in a lot of pain but pain was better than death. Pain meant you were still alive to feel it.

Butch could feel the exact moment he connected with the water. Excruciating pain radiated out from his shoulder blades - the main area that took the brunt of the force due to the weird angle of the fall. As he sank down under the crystal clear waters, Butch could see the Professor dissipate, fizzing out until it was almost like he became water himself. 

The agitated growl, muffled by the water, signified to him that he had done it. He had  _ won! _ Suddenly, Butch felt tired. He wanted to rest but knew he couldn’t - this was only the first test, he had two more to go and like hell was he going to drown and leave his son in the hands of a devil.

_ Bruce _

The image of his son’s face floated through Butch’s mind. His big, emerald eyes, his tiny nose, the little pout he does that looks just like the one his mommy makes…

That thought was enough to give Butch the strength he needed to keep going. Butch began to swim towards the surface, towards his little boy who was probably scared shitless (and his kid did not scare easily). Butch swam as fast as he could, he pushed himself farther than he ever had and he’d keep pushing and kicking if it meant getting to his son that much faster. 

So  _ WWBD _ ? The answer was truly simple, Butch was a father who would do  _ whatever  _ it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to cultivaite this story in a way that you guys enjoy and your feedback helps a lot! (I also may be craving a bit of positive interaction during these crazy times but shhhh don't tell anyone)


	5. You Love One Way, He Loves Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup worries, Brick gets angry, and Butch gets to punching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! This chapter was giving me some major trouble and I refuse to post something I'm not proud of just to say I've posted. I do have a solid handle on where things are going to go from here as we begin to near the climax so hopefully I get the last few chapters out faster.

To say that Buttercup was anxious was an understatement. She was distressed, terrified even. Seeing Butch swallowed up by that monster… there wasn’t really a word to explain all the things she was really feeling at the moment. He hadn't been gone for more than a few minutes but Buttercup had already worn a small trench in the dirt from pacing back and forth. They were still in the junkyard outside the Gang Green gang’s old hideout; no one really knew what to do next. Buttercup supposed there wasn’t exactly an 'X protocol for when your child and father get abducted and your husband goes to a hellish dimension to save them.

“ You can stop your passing Buttercup. Time works differently where Butch is now so this could take minutes or hours.” Brick’s irritated comment earned him an elbow to the gut from Blossom and several dirty looks from the blues.

“What? Just saying. No sense in working yourself up when there’s nothing we can do.” More dirty looks and an elbow for Brick.

Buttercup didn’t give a verbal response. Instead, she sat down on the hood of a dilapidated car. When Butch was overly agitated, he twitched - a byproduct of being brought back to life by Him when they were children. When Buttercup was agitated as a child, she would curl up in her special blanket but as she got older she grew out of it. Instead, she began to pull at her hair, and Blossom swears that if it weren’t for the chemical X in their veins lending to the constant healing of her scalp, Buttercup would be bald. So that’s what she found herself unconsciously reverting to -  _ head down, hair in hand, and pull….over and over and over again. _

Bubbles and Boomer were whispering to each other off to the side. Every now and again Buttercup would look up through the curtain of hair covering her eyes to see her baby sister sending worried looks her way. Bubbles looked like she was about to come over to talk to her when red smoke began to cover the ground of the junkyard.

The team jumped up; everyone alert, waiting for anything. When the smoke receded leaving a frazzled Professor Untonium behind, a wave of confusion washed over the X powered individuals before they all seemed to snap out of it at the same time.

“Dad!” Buttercup made it to his side first seeing that she was the closest. The others followed quickly and soon John Untonium was surrounded by his daughters and two out three of his sons-in-law.

‘I - I’m ok. I think?”

“You think or you know? Maybe we should get you back to the lab and make sure dad.” Blossom fretted.

“ No. That was a poor choice of words on my part. I’m most definitely fine in the physical sense. It would be better if I could get some space though.” The professor looked around and the group crowded him. Everyone backed away except for Buttercup who stayed by her father’s side but he didn’t seem to mind.

“How, is he daddy? Did you see him, either of them?” The desperation in her voice was palpable. 

Buttercup could tell her use of  _ daddy _ specifically did not go past her father. She had always been able to read his expressions in a way that not even Bubbles could. Most of the interactions she had with her father were of the non-verbal type; it was simply how she expressed her feelings. So, Buttercup tried to derive some sense of comfort from the embrace of the professor’s arms. Her father usually had a calming effect on her. He was her living, breathing, green blanket. The thought of her old blanket sent the raven-haired hero spiraling again - She had given that same blanket to her son when he was born in the hopes that it would bring him the same comfort it had brought her at a young age. He loved it too - the soft green blanket was worn thin from years of use and multiple washes. Some good it was doing her son now when he needed its calming effect the most. When he needed his  _ mom _ the most.

“I saw them both. I was only with Bruce for a few moments and I tried to comfort him as much as I could before I was pulled away but he was unharmed from what I could tell. Butch - he saved me Buttercup. He was so brave and determined and he saved me. Last I saw of him we had just jumped off a cliff into a pool of water and he was swimming up to the surface before I blacked out and woke up here.” When the professor finished, Buttercup was in tears. 

The small group stood still for a few moments, the only sound being Buttercup’s soft crying. Finally, Boomer broke the silence,

“I know you said you didn’t need a check-up Professor, but we should still probably head back to the house. Sitting here in the junkyard is not doing anyone any favors.”

“You’re right Boomie. I should probably check in with Robin as well. Just make sure everything is ok with the baby.” Boomer nodded in agreement with his wife.

Brick helped the Professor up off the ground while Blossom attempted to help up Buttercup but she began to resist.

“No! I’m not going to leave until Bruce and Butch are back! What if my baby poofs back into this dimension and he can’t find me? No, I’m his mommy and I’m not going to fail him twice!”

She was determined, mind made up. Buttercup was not going anywhere.

“Don’t be crass Buttercup, that’s not how this works. Like I said it could be hours before either of them return and that’s If Butch succeeds. Don’t forget he still had two challenges left.”

“Not  _ if _ . There is no  _ if _ it’s  _ when _ ! Quite frankly you’d think his own brother would have a little more faith in him. You hear what Dad said, Butch has got this I know he does and I’m not leaving until he comes back!”

Brick seems as if he were about to come back with another smart remark when Blossom stepped in to diffuse the situation before they had a full-blown fight on their hands. She wouldn’t put it past them either. Buttercup was known to resort to punches when things seemed out of control and Brick’s temper was legendary.

“Honey,” Blossom addressed her husband terse, “Why don’t you, Boom, and Bubs take my father back to the house. Keep watch there in case there’s an X alert or a hotline call. I’ll stay here with Buttercup.” 

Brick simply grunted his agreement and motioned for his brother to grab the Professor’s other arm so they could fly him back to the house in the least humiliating way possible. The three took off, navy and red streaks following in their wake. Bubbles stayed behind for a moment to ensure that Buttercup would be ok with Blossom and soon, a baby blue streak joined the others in the sky.

Buttercup sat back down in the car again. She hadn’t realized she stood up during her confrontation with Brick.

“He means well you know.” Buttercup looked up at her sister but didn’t say anything. Blossom took this as a sign to continue

“He’s scared as well. Butch and Bruce are family and not once in the entire time we’ve been together have I ever had to question if Brick loves his family.”

“Ya, well he sure has a funny way of showing it.” The comment was followed by a classic BC glare. Blossom couldn't help but chuckle a little.

“Ya, I suppose you could say Brick is the definition of tough love. Regardless, it doesn't mean he isn’t worried. He’s terrified in fact, I can tell in the way he’s been acting. Brick tends to close up when he’s afraid, he becomes cold. I suppose it’s kind of ironic considering his special power and all.” The joke obviously did not land. Buttercup was not in a joking mood.

“He’s an asshole that’s what he is.” 

“ Brick practically raised Bommer and Butch. The three of them have a connection more special than even you, me and Bubbles, have. Of course Brick has faith in his brother. Of course Brick  _ loves _ his brother. I don’t expect you to forgive him for the way he’s acting or even ignore it. Just think about this way: we all show affection differently. You love one way, he loves another.”

Buttercup sniffed, “You know I hate it when you’re right.”

“Besides, I think brick is more worried about the admin of the challenges than Butch’s ability to complete them.”

Buttercup felt her heart drop and stomach roll at that thought. Blossom had a point and  _ dam, _ did she hate it when her sister was right. 

  
  


* * *

Butch grunted with exhaustion as the last monstrosity dropped to the ground. For his second challenge, he had been given back the full reign of his powers. The challenge itself, while tiring, was a little on the easy side and that worried Butch more than anything. Nothing was ever easy with Him. Fighting hybrids of their recurring villain was more of an annoyance than a challenge but then again that could have been due to his rage-induced adrenaline. 

Butch felt a strong twitch wrack his body - he loved a good fight substantially more than the next person but they always seemed to work him up into some strong twitchy episodes. Butch felt disgust wash over him as he looked down at the Princess Morebucks - Fuzzy Lumpkins monstrosity at his feet. 

_ Next time I see that bitch _ he thought,  _ I should warn her never to wear pink, it’s certainly  _ not  _ her color. _

Butch had to admit though that he did find some catharsis in beating the shit out of the Ace looking uglies. When this was all over, he’d have to make a special visit to that green bastard in their own dimension.

So, there he stood, alone in a pile of bodies. In the silence, Butch began to think. If the first challenge tested his intelligence to save the professor this test of his brute strength was most definitely the challenge for himself. 

He vaguely remembered Brick’s countenance of his own trials - the first challenge for Boomer, second for Butch, and the last one for Brick. Him tended to go in order of who he thought would be of most use to him. In their current case, Bruce would most definitely serve the lobster clawed demon greater than he or the Professor ever could. The last challenge would be the hardest but Butch was  _ not _ leaving his son here.  _ Whatever it takes. _

“Well, you finished quicker than I’d anticipated.”

“I had the right motivation.” Butch twitched again.

“On to the last challenge then, I see no reason to drag this out longer than necessary.”

“Good. That means I can take my kid and get back to my wife sooner so we can beat your sorry ass for laying a claw on our son!”

Him chuckled, stomping one heeled booth to summon more of his cotton candy fog. Him’s laughter hit a high pitch as it began to cover Butch’s lower body.

“Not this shit again.” He was over this. Before he blacked out Butch could register that Him was speaking, his voice two-toned. He was not, however, able to make out what the demon was saying.

  
_ You claim to love your little family so much but I know you, Butch. I remember a time not long ago when you didn’t want kids. Allow me to show you  _ boy _ how much better your life would be…. If little Brucie had never been conceived. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please consider leaving a comment, they always make me smile. I truly hope you enjoyed, thank you again.


	6. Nostalgia Is Always Better When Left In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final challenge - the hardest one yet. Does Butch have it in him to save his son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final challenge is among us! I must say I have been super excited to write this chapter since the story began, everything has been building up to this. FAIR WARNING: There is an explicit mention of sexual activities but the act itself is glossed over. The language in this chapter is also a lot stronger in general (It is my headcanon that Butch is a horndog and both the greens curse like sailors). I really agonized over this chapter to get it perfect and I'm still not sure it is but I also know that if I keep letting myself fixate on two paragraphs I'll never get this chapter out and everything will just stall. Happy reading I truly hope you enjoy it!

An annoying, blaring sound broke the silence of the room. Butch, who was comfortably situated in the large bed rolled over, groaning. He slapped his arm out wildly in an attempt to find and silence the alarm clock that was responsible for the annoying sound. He was tempted to use his laser beams to do so - it would require much less effort on his part - but Buttercup would have his head if he broke another one. Plus, she somehow always found an even more annoying clock to replace the one he had fried previously.

Finally finding the off switch, Butch rolled again, this time until he was facing the ceiling. He blinked slowly to drive away the blurriness that always seems to come as sleep fades away. His head was swimming from something he couldn’t explain; thoughts we’re harder to form as things swirled around in his brain. There was something just at the back of his mind that he couldn’t focus on. Looking at the time on the annoying clock Butch realized that it was more akin to the afternoon than morning. Somehow this fact sent a weird sense of worry up his spine effectively putting any thought of thoughts that refused to be thought outside of his mind. Butch spread his arms out once again expecting to come into contact with the body of his wife. Instead, all he met was cold sheets signifying that Buttercup had not been lying next to him for quite some time.

He found the woman in question in the kitchen. She was perched atop the counter sipping a mug of coffee. An empty bowl sat in the sink waiting to be washed - a small, dark puddle of milk signifying that she had eaten that chocolate cereal she loves so much for breakfast.

Buttercup gave him a sultry look over what was probably her third cup of coffee that day. She spread her legs slightly and he settled between them, head falling so as to bury his face in her chest. In doing so, the overly large t-shirt she was wearing - one she had stolen from him no doubt - rode up, exposing her legs. It was then he realized she hadn’t worn pants to bed last night and had neglected to put any on when she woke up that morning. The sight of dark green lace stretching over her hips caused his brain to short wire for a few moments.

“Are you listening to me, idiot?” His wife’s playful voice broke him out of his reverie. His only acknowledgment of her speaking, however, was a groan that was subsequently muffled by her own chest. She made a small snort in response to his nonresponse.

“I  _ said _ , you’re up earlier than usual for a Saturday.”

“Early? It’s past noon. I would definitely say it’s way late for a Saturday.” Butch laughed. Buttercup did not. Instead, she pulled him away from her body, feeling his forehead as if checking for a fever.

“Noon early for a Saturday? Are you sick? Did you hit your head too hard in that fight yesterday? I knew we should have had my dad look over you.”

“No,” he swatted her hands away, “I am perfectly fine. We usually get up at like, nine on Saturdays.”

“Since when?” She looked utterly confused.

“I don’t know, since as long as I can remember. I mean nine is the goal but sometimes B-” he stopped halfway through his sentence; his mind drawing a blank all of a sudden. 

“Sometimes..?” his wife urged him to go on. Butch just shook his head and buried his face in her body again - this time in her neck.

“Hm, I don’t know my mind blanked, It doesn't matter anyway. What I  _ really _ want to focus on is this little scrap of lace you’re trying to pass off as panties right now.”

“That’s more like the Butch I know. Always thinking with your dick instead of your head.”

Butch ignored that snide remark. Instead, he busied himself with alternating between nuzzling the area where her neck met her shoulder and placing kisses there as well. He smirked when she let out a satisfied sound. Buttercup set down her mug, pulling his face up towards her own. They met in a heated kiss and Butch was happy he had the forethought to brush his teeth before he came looking for her. 

When they broke apart he made to pull her off the counter so he could take her to bed. He was definitely not expecting her to resist,

“Where are you going, Butch?”

“To the bedroom, where else?” She laughed at that.

“Since when have we ever needed a bed. Usually, at this point, you’re so lost in trying to get your dick wet you’re all but ripping my clothes off.” She pulled him back to his original position between her legs, placing his hands under her shirt, urging him to touch her bare skin. She bit her bottom lip in that way she knows he loves,

“Besides, maybe I like the idea of fucking on the kitchen counter.”

“ Babe, we can’t just have sex in the middle of the house.” He found himself whispering automatically.

“Why not?” She had lowered her voice as well, more in a mocking tone of what seemed like pure stupidity to her. 

“Because… because..” She gave him an odd look, “ Just… someone could walk in ok!” 

“Butch what the hell are you talking about we’re the only ones here.”

The look she gave him indicated that he was meant to respond; and he would have if he knew what to say. He knew there was a  _ specific _ someone he was worried about but he just couldn’t remember who. 

“You know what, forget it.” Buttercup hopped down from the counter, “I’m calling the Professor because you  _ clearly _ took one hit too many from that monster yesterday.”

“No I - I’m fine. Please don’t call your dad. I think I’m just tired, you know how it is after a really tough fight.”

She wavered, hand by the phone, clearly deciding if she should really listen to him. It didn’t look like he was going to win this one so he broke out his secret weapon - puppy dog eyes. He and his brothers were born with a gift really - being one third puppy dog and all. No matter how determined the Puff one puppy look and they melted. Not even big bad Buttercup was immune to the puppy dog eyes. His wife sighed,

“Fine, but you keep slipping up like that, and I’m calling the Professor. No puppy eyes are stopping that from happening.” The look on her face told him that they both knew she was bluffing.

Their moment earlier was lost, the sexual tension dissipating as Buttercup moved to finish her coffee and wash her dishes. Butch then grabbed his own bowl to fill with milk and cereal for himself. They went about the rest of their morning in silence, simply enjoying being near each other. For some reason, Butch kept expecting the silence to be broken at any moment. By what he wasn’t exactly sure, but he knew that he couldn’t voice these concerns to Buttercup for fear of being reported to the Professor who was essentially the team doctor when it came to minor X’ related injuries. His father-in-law would only make a big deal out of it and anyone who knew Butch knew that he didn’t particularly enjoy when people made a fuss about him.

The two green superheroes made up for the missed opportunity earlier that day in the shower. Once they were  _ actually _ clean and ready for the day in their comfy lounge clothes, the two made their way into their living room with the intent of binging bad movies while shamelessly stuffing themselves with junk food. 

Butch paused in the middle of the room. Leaning against the couch was a small, black, toy bat. Slowly, he picked it up, turning it over and over in his hand. It was light, made of hollow plastic, and small enough for a small child to firmly grasp. Butch blinked in confusion,

_ Why is this in my living room. Did Buttercup buy it? Why would she need a child’s toy? _

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head like someone had driven a small needle through the back of his mind. He dropped the bat. It hit the ground in a clatter that was not befitting of a small plastic toy but his senses were so muddled he didn’t really notice.

“What was that?” his wife’s voice drifted in from the kitchen where she was collecting the snacks. When he didn’t answer she came to check on what was going on.

“Oh,” she let out an annoyed grunt, “Boomer left his bat again.” 

Butch’s vision finally cleared and in the place of the toy bat was a navy blue, metal, professional-grade baseball bat. Definitely, something his brother would own.

“Ya know,” BC spoke as she went back towards the kitchen to gather the things she had left in her haste to figure out the source of the sound, “For a guy who can conjure his own bat out of literal lightning you’d think to buy a real, metal one would be both redundant and a waste of money.”

“Boom shorted out all the lights once during one of our games. After that he promised Bubs he’d stick to real bats.” He answered half hartley. In reality, he was more focused on poking at the bat with his foot. Butch didn’t know what was going on with him but after that major headquake, he was starting to suspect it was something more than just being tired from a monster fight.

“Hm, makes sense. Little boy blue is  _ whipped _ . I mean, if you looked up the definition you'd probably just see a picture of his face.” Buttercup flopped on the couch, laughing at her own joke. 

Butch couldn’t find it in himself to laugh like he usually would. Instead, he just found his own seat on the couch. As soon as he sat down she dumped her feet in his lap. They started the first movie but Butch just couldn’t seem to focus. Instead, he kept finding himself looking around their living room. There was an alarm in the back of his mind, screaming - annoying like the clock on his nightstand - yelling, that  _ something _ was wrong. Things were too tidy even for the normally unorganized greens. 

“That feels nice.”

“What?” At his question Buttercup gestured towards where her feet were resting in his lap.

“You rubbing my feet, that feels nice. You should do it more often.” He hadn’t realized he had been doing it. He supposed it has just become a habit from all the times she’s asked him to do it in the past and voices as much out loud for his wife to hear.

“This is definitely the first time you have ever done this. Trust me I'd remember if you had.”

“No, I -” he’d been doing it for her ever since her feet and ankles started swelling.

_ Why would her feet be swelling? _

His thoughts were jumbling and his head started to hurt again like it had when he dropped the toy bat. 

_ Not toy -  _ real

_ Or was it? _

_ Why would her feet be swelling? _

Too many questions, no answers. Maybe he was getting one of those migraines he always heard Brick complaining about. Suddenly, through the haze of his thoughts and the pain of trying to sort through them, a single word pushed through.

_ Baby _

“Butch. What’s going on. You’re acting weird again.”

“Buttercup, what do you think about babies?”

She froze, balking at his seemingly random question. Sitting up, she gave a thin answer,

“Babies? Um, I don’t know. They're ok I guess. Definitely wouldn’t want one any time soon - maybe not ever. A kid’s a lot of responsibility. Right now we can go anywhere we want whenever we want, stay in bed all day even - where is this coming from? Do you know something I don’t?”

Butch was preparing an answer for the confusion written all over her face when the pain throbbing in the back of his mind intensified. Butch groaned, folding in half and placing his head in his hands.”

“Butch!” Buttercup jumped up, “Stop blowing me off and tell me what’s wrong right now.”

Butch couldn’t respond. The sound of the television in the background was only making the pain worse. He groaned. Feeling weak he fell to the floor; Buttercup was at his side, holding him and Butch grabbed onto her for dear life.

She tried to leave, demanding he let her go so she could call the Professor. He refused and somehow gathered enough energy to cover her mouth with his hand. He knew his wife better than anyone which meant he also knew what her next move would be - screaming. Buttercup may not have been able to sonically scream like her little sister, but she could yell loud enough for any X’ enhanced beings within a few hundred miles to hear and if that happens - if that happened all of their siblings would be swarming the house within moments. Then Butch would never get his answers and right now, there was only one thing screaming in  _ his head _ . Through the pain, he could only make out a single name.

_ Bruce _

“If I move my hand, promise you won’t scream.” She glared at him but agreed.

“OK. There.” The pain surged again and he kneeled over.

“Butch! Stop being so stubborn just - “

“No! You stop! And - “ He fought through the pain like the seasoned fighter he was, “ And tell me where Bruce is.” For a moment, everything froze. Then, it cleared - the pain, the fuzziness. Everything was gone except the only thing that mattered.

“Bru- who the hell is Bruce?” 

“Our son! Tell me where he is Buttercup! Or, are you even really my wife?”

“What kind of fucking question is that?” 

Butch laughed bitterly,

“Of course you’re not my wife. I should have known from the beginning. Being a mom changed my Buttercup in all the best ways. I mean, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to love her more but then I watch her every day with our kid and I - I want that back.  _ My _ Buttercup doesn’t worry about wearing cutesy underwear because we don’t focus on that shit anymore. We’re always looking after Bruce and sure, maybe we haven’t had as much crazy sex in the last few years but that’s ok because raising our baby is so much more rewarding. Hell, sometimes we have to send Bruce off for a sleepover with his aunties and uncles just to catch up on  _ sleep _ !  _ My _ Buttercup would consider waking up at nine on a Saturday sleeping in and this house would be a mess because no matter how many times we ask Bruce never puts his toys away after playing. But I don’t care if I step on every fucking Lego he has ever had if it meant having him back, and neither would  _ my _ sunshine either because she loves Bruce with every part of her, she’d give up anything for our family - she always says being Bruce’s momma is the  _ best thing _ she’s ever done - I agree.”

“Butch - “

“No, I'm not done! And all of that may sound like it sucks, I mean I sure thought it would suck before we had a kid, and yeah, sometimes it’s hard but I would  _ never  _ trade my son for anything! And just for the record, seeing my wife loving our child is the sexiest thing in the world - way more of a turn-on than any skimpy lace could ever hope to be!”

_ Ok _ he admitted,  _ I could have left that last part out...but it’s true! _

“You most certainly could have.”

Butch turned towards the television at the sound of that familiar haunting voice. There, on the screen, stood the lobster in thigh highs.

“I truly doubted you, Butch. As much as I  _ hate _ to admit it,” Him growled, “ Your will is much stronger than I anticipated. Although, I really thought you would have preferred this version of your life - no kid, no responsibilities, sex anywhere any time. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? Just you and your little puff.” Butch didn’t acknowledge the defamation of his character; he only had one thing on his mind.

“So I passed your dam test. Now give me my son back!”

“All in due time, I’d like to chat a bit longer.”

“I’m done talking and I’m done waiting!” 

At that, Butch stood and grabbed the metal bat still lying on the floor. He reared back and, with all the force he could muster, brought the bat down in the screen shattering it on impact. Pink and red smoke filtered out of the cracks, covering the room. All the while, Him’s voice floated above him, disembodied.

“ Oh Butch, you never were the patient one.”

The voice faded out and was replaced with a distant cry. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was running towards the sound. 

_ Definitely not what Brick would have done but, then again, Brick didn’t have a kid who seriously needed him... ASAP _

There he was. Sitting alone, crying, no doubt more scared than he had ever been in his life. Just the sight of him nearly made Butch cry.

“Bruce!” He called out to his son. The two- year- old turned towards his father’s voice, Immediately putting up his arms and calling out for his daddy.

Butch had never run faster in his life. In a second he was across the vast space, Bruce tucked safely in his arms.

“Hey, I got you, buddy. I got you, it’s over now.” Butch attempted to comfort the toddler - most of his attention was put towards making sure the young boy was unharmed. Thankfully he didn’t seem to have any physical scars or injuries but Butch knew it would be naive to think the same could be said for emotional scars. No doubt there would be nightmares and deep-seated fears they would have to work through, thankfully that was something Butch had some experience in - kids didn’t go to juvie continuously and come out scotch free. That was something they could deal with later though, right now all he wanted to focus on was calming down his child and getting him home where they could keep him safe.

_ Would he be safe at home though? Isn't that where Him kidnapped him in the first place? _

He couldn’t think like that. He’d  _ make sure _ . He’d find a way to make sure his family was safe, that they  _ felt safe _ . He’d do anything for his family.

So he stood, with his little boy in his arms, cooing, and shushing, kissing his hair, anything to calm him down. His heart broke when Bruce lifted his head from his neck, tears flowing from those familiar colored eyes,

“Daddy,” he sniffed, “You save me.” Butch dried as many tears as he could before hugging his little boy tighter. His own tears starting to fall.

“Always, buddy. I’ll always save you.” He whispered into his son’s hair before planting another kiss on his small head.

His son wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on as tight as he could. Butch found his airways being slightly restricted but he’d never tell Bruce to let go, not now, not ever again.

“I wan Momma,” Bruce whined.

“I know Bruce, I wanna see Momma too. We’ll get out of here soon I promise and then Momma and I will  _ never  _ let you go again.” Bruce hummed his approval, content, for now, in his father’s arms. 

Darkness surrounded the two but Butch wasn’t worried. Somehow, he knew, this darkness was going to deliver them home, back to their family - where they belong. 

_ Safe _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please, please, please consider leaving a comment. I love to hear commentary and even good ole constructive criticism. This chapter was super fun to write but also one of the hardest challenges considering everything in the story has kind of been leading to this climax here. THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fanfic and in all honesty, I'm kinda nervous about it. Please comment and give constructive criticism/suggestions (It would be greatly appreciated). I will hopefully update next week :)


End file.
